Talk:Zombie (2)/@comment-7708028-20130406023710
Tonight was one of the best episodes ever. The acting was so powerful, especially Olivia's. I thought they did a great job with the A plot- I felt so scared for Maya, I actually felt like yelling "NOO! STOP!" when she was with Harry. I'm so glad they didn't go as far as he wanted to- it would really be horrible if Maya went through the same thing that Emma did. I think their situations are actually fairly similar, they both went through traumatic events and are acting out to escape the hurt and anger. My heart broke for Maya when she finally broke down about Cam- her screaming about how much she hates Cam for what he did made me want to cry (although I have to admit, for some reason I burst out laughing when she said "the Matlin sisters like to get busy at the Torres house" lol) Olivia's acting was phenomanal. It seems like Maya is on her way to getting better, which I'm glad because I was scared she was going to go further with this whole partying phasse. However, I really hope the writers continue to develop her character and how she will deal with Cam's suicide. It would be really disappointing if the writers next season acted like the whole Cam-Maya thing had never happened. Like Clare- they completely blackholed that whole Asher plot, which I really hope they return to next season because I feel like it could be a real turning point for her character. Honestly, I wasn't a big fan of Clare these past two episodes- I understand why she's upset about stuff, considering she lost the election and Eli dumped her, but I feel like she's just come off as kind of annoying lately, I feel like the writers are treating her like it's season 11 all over again- it kind of seems like she's just whining about everything. I was actually sort of glad Drew won (though I still have mixed feelings about his character) because it'll shake things up a bit. It wasn't surpising he picked Clare to be his VEEP though considering almost all the presidents have done that ( I was secretly hoping he would pick Adam though lol). I like that he's finally starting to get his stuff together though, he went from dropping out to going back to school and now he's going to be school president- I really hope we get to see him grow up more next season. I am a bit curious as to what's going to happen to him and Bianca next season though- did anyone else notice Drew hesitated a little when Bianca said to promise her they'd be ok next year? Actually, I wish Bianca had gotten to be president at some point, she's come so far and you can really tell she's going to be successful- I just wish they would've given her some storylines that didn't involve her just being Drew's girlfriend; she's so much more than that. About the C plot, I thought Connor and Jenna were absolutely adorable in this episode. It was so cute when he brought her and Alli coffees so they could have a "gossip session" lol :) I think, this might be an unpopular opinion but, I'm kinda glad Clare didn't just jump at the chance to get back with Eli. I think he really has to make an effort if he wants her back- but it looks like he'll make one next episode with his carriage- THE FEELS!! <3 I really do hope that Eclare gets back together though, they've been through way too much to suddenly break up over this. Overall, I loved this episode. I hope "The Time of My Life" does the seniors justice and is an amazing conclusion to a phenomanal season. Sorry it's so long, just my thoughts :)